Internal combustion engines, particularly those of the reciprocating piston type, currently propel most vehicles. Such engines are relatively efficient, compact, lightweight, and inexpensive mechanisms by which to convert highly concentrated energy in the form of fuel into useful mechanical power. A novel transmission system, which can be used with internal combustion engines and which can reduce fuel consumption and the emissions of pollutants, may be of great benefit to the public.
The wide variation in the demands that vehicles typically place on internal combustion engines increases fuel consumption and emissions beyond the ideal case for such engines. Typically, a vehicle is propelled by such an engine, which is started from a cold state by a small electric motor and relatively small electric storage batteries, then quickly placed under the loads from propulsion and accessory equipment. Such an engine is also operated through a wide range of speeds and a wide range of loads and typically at an average of approximately a fifth of its maximum power output.
A vehicle transmission typically delivers mechanical power from an engine to the remainder of a drive system, such as fixed final drive gearing, axles and wheels. A typical mechanical transmission allows some freedom in engine operation, usually through alternate selection of five or six different drive ratios, a neutral selection that allows the engine to operate accessories with the vehicle stationary, and clutches or a torque converter for smooth transitions between driving ratios and to start the vehicle from rest with the engine turning. Transmission gear selection typically allows power from the engine to be delivered to the rest of the drive system with a ratio of torque multiplication and speed reduction, with a ratio of torque reduction and speed multiplication known as overdrive, or with a reverse ratio.
An electric generator can transform mechanical power from the engine into electrical power, and an electric motor can transform that electric power back into mechanical power at different torques and speeds for the remainder of the vehicle drive system. This arrangement allows a continuous variation in the ratio of torque and speed between engine and the remainder of the drive system, within the limits of the electric machinery. An electric storage battery used as a source of power for propulsion may be added to this arrangement, forming a series hybrid electric drive system.
The series hybrid system allows the engine to operate with some independence from the torque, speed and power required to propel a vehicle, so the engine may be controlled for improved emissions and efficiency. This system allows the electric machine attached to the engine to act as a motor to start the engine. This system also allows the electric machine attached to the remainder of the drive train to act as a generator, recovering energy from slowing the vehicle into the battery by regenerative braking. A series electric drive suffers from the weight and cost of sufficient electric machinery to transform all of the engine power from mechanical to electrical in the generator and from electrical to mechanical in the drive motor, and from the useful energy lost in these conversions.
A power-split transmission can use what is commonly understood to be “differential gearing” to achieve a continuously variable torque and speed ratio between input and output. An electrically variable transmission can use differential gearing to send a fraction of its transmitted power through a pair of electric motor/generators. The remainder of its power flows through another, parallel path that is all mechanical and direct, of fixed ratio, or alternatively selectable.
One form of differential gearing, as is well known to those skilled in this art, may constitute a planetary gear set. Planetary gearing is usually the preferred embodiment employed in differentially geared inventions, with the advantages of compactness and different torque and speed ratios among all members of the planetary gear set. However, it is possible to construct this invention without planetary gears, as by using bevel gears or other gears in an arrangement where the rotational speed of at least one element of a gear set is always a weighted average of speeds of two other elements.
A hybrid electric vehicle transmission system also includes one or more electric energy storage devices. The typical device is a chemical electric storage battery, but capacitive or mechanical devices, such as an electrically driven flywheel, may also be included. Electric energy storage allows the mechanical output power from the transmission system to the vehicle to vary from the mechanical input power from the engine to the transmission system. The battery or other device also allows for engine starting with the transmission system and for regenerative vehicle braking.
An electrically variable transmission in a vehicle can simply transmit mechanical power from an engine input to a final drive output. To do so, the electric power produced by one motor/generator balances the electrical losses and the electric power consumed by the other motor/generator. By using the above-referenced electrical storage battery, the electric power generated by one motor/generator can be greater than or less than the electric power consumed by the other. Electric power from the battery can sometimes allow both motor/generators to act as motors, especially to assist the engine with vehicle acceleration. Both motors can sometimes act as generators to recharge the battery, especially in regenerative vehicle braking.
A successful substitute for the series hybrid transmission is the two-range, input-split and compound-split electrically variable transmission now produced for transit buses, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,757, issued Aug.3, 1999, to Michael Roland Schmidt, commonly assigned with the present application, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such a transmission utilizes an input means to receive power from the vehicle engine and a power output means to deliver power to drive the vehicle. First and second motor/generators are connected to an energy storage device, such as a battery, so that the energy storage device can accept power from, and supply power to, the first and second motor/generators. A control unit regulates power flow among the energy storage device and the motor/generators as well as between the first and second motor/generators.
Operation in first or second variable-speed-ratio modes of operation may be selectively achieved by using clutches in the nature of first and second torque transfer devices. In the first mode, an input-power-split speed ratio range is formed by the application of the first clutch, and the output speed of the transmission is proportional to the speed of one motor/generator. In the second mode, a compound-power-split speed ratio range is formed by the application of the second clutch, and the output speed of the transmission is not proportional to the speeds of either of the motor/generators, but is an algebraic linear combination of the speeds of the two motor/generators. Operation at a fixed transmission speed ratio may be selectively achieved by the application of both of the clutches. Operation of the transmission in a neutral mode may be selectively achieved by releasing both clutches, decoupling the engine and both electric motor/generators from the transmission output. The transmission incorporates at least one mechanical point in its first mode of operation and at least two mechanical points in its second mode of operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,658, issued Mar. 4, 2003 to Holmes et al, commonly assigned with the present application, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrically variable transmission utilizing two planetary gear sets, two motor/generators and two clutches to provide input split, compound split, neutral and reverse modes of operation. Both planetary gear sets may be simple, or one may be individually compounded. An electrical control member regulates power flow among an energy storage device and the two motor/generators. This transmission provides two ranges or modes of electrically variable transmission (EVT) operation, selectively providing an input-power-split speed ratio range and a compound-power-split speed ratio range. One fixed speed ratio can also be selectively achieved.